Disputes
Ασ το βαλουμε αρχικα στα ελληνικα A) what's wrong about penrose's and hameroff's consciousness proposal. Σοβαρά τώρα, δεν καταλαβαίνω τί σύνδεση έχει η στιγμή στην οποία γίνεται το collapse της κυματοσυνάρτησης με την 'αίσθηση' της συνείδησης. Περιμένω να εξηγείται η συνείδηση σε επίπεδο συστήματος, και όχι σε μικροφυσική. *Γι'αυτο τους ετρεφε αδυναμία ο Τσαλμερς. Κανεις τους δεν αγαπαει τα συστηματα. Και οι δυο μου φαινεται περιμενουνε απο τη θεμελιώδη φυσικη να δωσει μαγικη απαντηση. Γι΄αυτο το ρωταω' μου βρωμαει πολυ balooney * Το collapse της κυματοσυνάρτησης τι είναι ; Το shock ; Εγώ το μόνο που ξέρω είναι πως στην κβαντομηχανική έχει σημασία η ποιότητα και όχι απαραίτητα η φύση με την έννοια ότι πχ ένα σωματίδιο μπορεί να διασπαστεί αν βρίσκεται σε συγκεκριμένη συχνότητα. Ή λεω μαλακίες ; Κατα αυτή την έννοια έχουμε την τρομερή σύνδεση της μίας λεξης :) * collapse είναι η 'κατάρρευση' (δηλ. η αλλαγή) μιας κατάστασης |gata> = \psi_{zontani} |zontani> + \psi_{psofia} |psofia> στην ιδιοκατάσταση |zontani> H |psofia> με πιθανότητα |\psi_i ^2| , που γίνεται κάθε φορά που μετράμε κάτι (πχ σπίν,στροφορμή,ορμή,θέση κλπ)- επομένως και σε κάθε παρατήρηση, για παράδειγμα ενός φωτονίου). Ο Πενρόουζ έχει προτείνει οτι αυτό το φαινόμενο συντελεί στη συνείδηση, επειδή, και καλά, η επιλογή απο τις πιθανές καταστάσεις δε γίνεται απολύτως τυχαία, αλλα μέσω μιας μή αλγοριθμικής διαδικασίας. Αυτό , μαζί με κβαντικούς υπολογιστές που βρίσκονται στα μόρια που σχηματίζουν τους μικροσωλινίσκους στα κύτταρα αποτελούν τον υπολογιστή που δίνει τη συνείδηση. Αυτά είναι ωραίες θεωρίες και υποθέσεις για όποιον δε βαριέται να λύνει εξισώσεις. Εγώ δεν πιστεύω οτι τα πράγματα είναι τόσο πολύπλοκα που πρέπει να πάμε σε Planck scale για να βρούμε πώς δουλεύει η συνείδηση, αλλα οτι είναι άλλο ενα βιολογικό φαινόμενο = οργανική χημεία + λίγη νανομηχανική. * αν καταλαβα καλά, αυτό που λές είναι σαν μια θεωρία υπερχορδών. Στις θεωρίες υπερχορδών, τα διάφορα αδρόνια και λεπτόνια (βασικοί λίθοι της ύλης) είναι όλα υπερχορδές διαφόρων σχημάτων που ταλαντώνονται με διαφορετικούς τρόπους. Θα μπορούσες να φτιάξεις μια θεωρία που να εξηγεί οτι η 'κοκκινότητα' (redness) υπάρχει στις υπερχορδές ? ... ** Μπορει να τα εχω μπλεξει τελειως αλλα νομίζω οτι κατι με τη γατα του Σρεντιγκερ ειναι αυτο το κολαπς. Πολλοι απο την σπιριτουαλιστικη βιομηχανια το εχουνε παρει αυτο και το εχουνε συνδεσει με την συνειδηση. Αυτοι νομίζουνε το οτι η μετρηση εινος συστηματος επηρρεαζει το αποτελεσμα, συμβαινει γιατι γινεται συνειδητο( και οχι οτι για να να μετρηθει αυτο, απαιτειται εξαγωγη πληροφοριας απο αυτο και αρα αλληλεπιδραση με αυτο (δηλαδη οτι με τη πραξη της παρατηρησης βαζεις το χερακι σου και τα σκατωνεις)). Η συνδεση της παρεμηνειας αυτης με την συνειδηση εχει φερει πραγματικη επανασταση στο χωρο της πνευματιστικης-selfhelp μπουρδολογιας. Εχουνε βγει μεχρι και στης οπρας και εχουνε πλασαρει την ολη φάση i.e. οτι αμα θελεις κατι πολυ προκαλεις κβαντικη μαγεια και σου ερχεται οπως το θελεις. Ας πει και ο αδμιν που ειναι φυσικος, εγω μοναχα balooneyμπατσος ειμαι. Το ερώτημα ειναι: ο Χαμεροφ τι θεση έχει σε αυτην την ιστορια τελικα;Lefteris 19:35, 15 May 2007 (EEST) * κι η γάτα του σρέντινγκερ κολάπς παθαίνει και ψοφά (η ζεί). Ο Χαμεροφ είχε πρώτος την ιδέα οτι δε φτάνει το κομποιτέισον που γίνεται σε επίπεδο συνάψεων, αλλα γίνονται και διάφορα άλλα διαβολικά στους μικροσωλινίσκους. * Λευτέρη και φαντάσου ο πενρόουζ δεν είναι -ακριβως- τσαρλατάνος ... όσο πουλάει το ζήτημα πάντως τη θεωρία δεν την αφήνουνε ήσυχη. Εξάλλου είναι γνωστό οτι η τηλεπάθεια είναι μια μορφή quantum entanglement, οι κυματοσυναρτήσεις μας είναι συνδεδεμένες με τις κυματοσυναρτήσεις των αστερισμών, ο γιουρι γκέλερ είναι μια κβαντική παραίσθηση, στους δελφούς υπάρχουν μαύρες τρύπες που καταλήγουν στην ελληνική κοινότητα στο Σείριο, ο παράδεισος είναι φτιαγμένος απο αντιύλη, η αννίτα πάνια είναι κατσαρίδα, και τα βυζιά της μενεγάκη η διαστολή του σύμπαντος ... **Το ξερω οτι ο πενροουζ δεν ειναι χτεσινος και γι'αυτο κατηγορω τον αλλο (νομιζω ο αλλος τον εμπλεξε στην αρχη σε αυτο)... Ωστε τα βυζια της μενεγακης ειναι η διαστολη του συμπαντος? Αρα η σκοτεινη υλη ειναι το σουτιεν της μενεγάκης! B) what exactly do betty edwards et alia claim about brain lateralization and education and are those claims supported from literature? C) is there such a thing as 'awareness'? Could i be aware without being conscious of it? Z) The Chalmers punching bag Ειναι χαριτώμενος στις φωτογραφιες, αλλα... *ειναι ενοχος οτι εστησε το ματς (το επιχειρημα) για να βγει υπερ του; **ναι: **οχι: *ειναι ενοχος για ασυδοτα λογικα πειραματα σε παραλληλα συμπαντα που ουτε η modal logic του kirpke δε τα μαζευει; **ναι: **οχι: *ειναι ενοχος δημοσιευσης paper του καρτεσιου με αγαρμπα μουτσουρωμενο το ονομα Descartes στην πρώτη σελίδα και προσθηκη χειρογραφα της λεξης DJ Chalmers απο πανω αριστερα (ξερετε, κανει λιγο καμπυλακι γυρω απο την μουτζουρα...) **ναι: **οχι: *στα κεντρα διασκεδασης ποιος νικαει σε μουσικη μονομαχια ο DJ Chalmers ή MC Escher (ποπο σεφερλης εγινα ... ντροπη... ) **ναι: **οχι: *ειναι αληθεια οτι επεσε στο λακκο που εστησε στους φυσικαλιστες; **ναι; **οχι; *ειναι ενοχος για το οτι πεταξε τη σιγουρη βομβα του σαννον τελευταια στιγμη μπας και σωσει τιποτα και οτι σε μια φαση του ηρθε να πει και τουρινγκ αλλα φοβηθηκε οτι θα παραηταν προφανης η απελπισια του; **ναι: **οχι: *ειναι αληθεια οτι εχει 50 ξαδελφια ψυχαναλυτες και οτι θελει να τους δώσει ψωμι φτιαχνοντας "διεθνες ιδρυμα υπερ της υπερβατικης ερμηνευτικης των απροσπελαστων οψεων του συνειδητου" **ναι: **οχι: *ειναι ψεμα οτι ποτε δεν εφτιαξα ερωτηματολογια για τα τηλεγκαλοπ του καρατζαφερη; (ξερετε αυτα τα ουδετερα τυπου "ηταν χειροτεροι απο ποτε οι μεταναστες που κλεβουν τις δουλειες μας και βιαζουν τις γυναικες μας, περισυ ή φετος;" πεστε την αποψη σας! μας ενδιαφέρει η γνωμη του λαου) **ναι: **ναι: *για τον μυστηριανισμο δε θα πω τιποτα... D) Interesting results using Chalmer's theory Επειδή διακρινόμαστε για τη σοβαρότητά μας, και θέλουμε να μιλάμε με αριθμούς, ιδού τα αξιώματα της θεωρίας του κουαλικού πεδίου (Qualic Field Theory): * Υπάρχει μια φυσική έννοια που λέγεται κουαλικόσύνη ή εμπειριοζιλίκι, ανάλογα με το ποιό βρίσκουμε πιό γελοίο. Επομένως τα φυσικά φαινόμενα έχουν συντεταγμένες L, M, T, E, οπου Ε η ακατανόμαστη έννοια. * Η Ε δέχεται μια απειρία τιμών που είναι διακριτές και αντιστοιχούν στις διαφορετικές εμπειρίες που προσλαμβάνουμε (κόκκινο,γλυκό,σκληρό,δίψα,κρύο,χέσιμο κλπ.). Ας δεχτούμε λοιπόν οτι λαμβάνει μόνο ακέραιες τιμές. Επίσης, η Ε είναι ποσοτοκοποιήσιμη, καθότι εμφανίζεται σε διαφορε τικές εντάσεις. Επομένως, υπάρχουν ειδικά μποζόνικά σωματίδια, τα κουαλιόνια, που είναι φορείς της εμπειρίας. Όπως θα δούμε παρακάτω, ηλεκτρικό φορτίο μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε κουαλιόνια υπο ειδικές συνθήκες. * Τα κουαλιόνια έχουν τους άλλους κβαντικούς αριθμούς μηδέν, και μόνο την κουαλικοσύνη μή μηδέν. Αντίστοιχα, τα αδρόνια και τα λεπτόνια εχουν και αυτά κουαλικοσύνη, αλλα όλα με την ίδια τιμή 0, γιαυτό δε μπορούμε να τα ξεχωρίσουμε. * Τα κουαλιόνια, έχοντας κβαντικούς αριθμούς 0, δεν αντιδρούν με τα υπόλοιπα στοιχειώδη σωμάτια, και είναι μποζόνια, γι'αυτό μπορούμε να έχουμε εμπειρίες διαφορετικής έντασης. * Έχουν παρατηρηθεί το εξής φαινόμενο: ηλεκτρικός ερεθισμός σε ξεκαπάκωτους ασθενείς προκαλεί εμπειρία. Επομένως, η ηλεκτρική δραστηριότητα μπορεί να αυξάνει το κουαλικοζιλίκι ανάλογα με το πού εφαρμόζεται. Επομένως, ο εγκέφαλος έχει την ιδιότητα να συλλέγει ηλεκτρικό φορτίο και να το μετατρέπει σε κουαλιόνια, τα οποία στη συνέχεια σχηματίζουν την εμπειρία, πράγμα που εξηγεί το λόγο για τον οποίον υπάρχουν αυλάκια στον εγκέφαλο. * Τα κουαλιόνια συνδύάζονται σε διάφορους συνδυασμούς και μπορούν να σχηματίσουν απίστευτες παραισθήσεις. Πολλά κουαλιόνια έχουν τα χάπια έκσταση και ο μπάφος του μπόμπ μάρλευ. * Ο εγκέφαλος έχει ειδικές κουαλικαποθήκες που μαζέυουν διάφορες εμπειρίες. Σε περιπτώσεις υψηλού άγχους ή δυνατού χτυπήματος, γίνεται διάχυση διάφορων κουαλικονίων, τα οποία σχηματίζουν την εμπειρία του χριστού φαντάρου, εξ ού και η γνωστή έκφραση. * Ο εγκέφαλος διαθέτει μια ειδική μηχανή text to speech που μετατρέπει τα κουαλικόνια σε ομιλία, γιαυτό μπορούμε να μιλάμε. * Τα κουαλικόνια μπορούν να ταξιδεύουν απο εγκέφαλο σε εγκέφαλο. Αυτό εξηγεί την τηλεπάθεια, τόσο με ανθρώπους, όσο και με ζώα. όπως βλέπετε, η προγνωστική δύναμη της νέας θεωρίας είναι μεγάλη και άξια θεωρείται ως μια απο τις μεγαλύτερες κατακτήσεις του προβατίσιου μυαλού. -------- Ξερεις ωραια αυτα, αλλα εγω βλεπω μια συνομωσια. Η αλληλεπίδραση των εμπειριοζιλικιων (θα προτιμήσω αυτην την ορολογια- μη μας ποδοπατησουν εντελως οι αγγλοσαξονες) με το φορτιο εχει ηδη δειχθει. Η αλληλεπιδραση και η θεωρητικη ενωση με το σπιν πιστευω οτι ειναι ευκολο πρόβλημα. Μπορει να παρει 100-200 χρονια αλλα οι θεωρητικοι φυσικοι, πιστευω με βεβαιοτητα οτι θα βρουν την διασύνδεση. Το πραγματικο προβλημα ειναι η μαζα, η οποια ειναι εντελως ανομοια με τις αλλες ιδιοτητες. Θεωρω οτι αυτη η οικεια σε ολους μας αβολη αισθηση με τη μαζα καταδυκνει ενα θεμελιωδες προβλημα που ξεκινα απο μια τραγικη συμβαση. Η εισαγωγη της μαζας ως θεμελιωδη ιδιοτητα της υλης ηταν ενα απο τα μεγαλυτερα εγκληματα στην ιστορια της ανθρωποτητας. Δεν γνωριζω το παρασκηνιο που κρατουσε ζωντανη τη σαπουνοφουσκα αυτη, αλλα γνωριζω οτι τωρα με την εισαγωγη των εμπειριοζιλικιων γινεται προφανης η μηδαμινη της εξηγητικη δυναμη. Το ταχα μου προβλημα της εννοποιησης των θεμελιωδων δυναμεων ποιος το δημιουργει? Η "βαρητητα". Και που την ειχαμε αποδώσει την "βαρητητα"? Στην μαζα μηπως? Αφου η αποδοχη των εμπειριλικιοζικιων επιτρεψει την εξαλειπτικη αναγωγη της μαζας, θα αντικατασταθει και η απαρχαιωμενη και αφελής εννοια της βαρυτητας με την αληθινη κινητηρια δυναμη της πτώσης. Την επιδραση μιας ανώτερης μορφης εμπειριλιζιοακης ουσιας (ισως ενας υπερμεγεθης αστερας εμπεριλιοζιλικων?) να προκαλει την συνειδητη και οικειοθελη πτωση την αντικειμενων. Αντιο βαρητητα, ζητω στην ευφυή πτώση! θα ακουνε για εμας τα παιδια μας και θα γελανε με τη βλακεια μας που νομιζαμε οτι ολα πεφτουνε ετσι απλα σα τα ντουβαρια... Και θα εχουνε δικιο γιατι προδωσαμε τη διαισθηση μας και δεχτηκαμε τα ψεμματα Υ.Γ. (απο εδω το εφερα απο εκει το εφερα το γυρισα σε μπαγιατικο αστειο) * Λευτέρη, η αγωνία σου έλαβε τέλος. Την παραίσθηση της μάζας τη δημιουργεί το κουαλιόνιο #828193 - η θεωρία μου εξηγεί πλέον τα πάντα. Τα κουαλικόνια αυτά έρχονται σταθερά σε μεγάλες ποσότητες απο μια άσπρη τρύπα κουαλικονιλίων (αυτά είναι περιοχές του χώρου απ'όπου ότι βγεί δεν ξαναμπαίνει) που βρίσκεται στο Σείριο, δεξιά απο το διαστημόπλοιο 'Ελευθερία'. Πρόκειται για μια κατασκευή των αρχαίων παπούδων μας που ήθελαν μ'αυτό τον τρόπο να κρατήσουν τη γή στη θέση της. Δυστυχώς οι εβραιοκινεζομασονογιαπωνέζοι μας επηρρέασαν και ξεχάσαμε οτι η όλη ιστορία ήταν ένα κόλπο για να κρατάμε τους άλλους λαούς στη γή - αλλα με τη θεωρία μου η μεγάλη αυτή αλήθεια ξαναήρθε στο φώς ----- ----- zhlepsa 8elw kai egw photoshop... proteinw thn pshfoforia tou gia na epikurwuei h prosarthsh ths mazas sta empeirilika. photoshoprara ena pshfodeltio. thumb|Pshfodeltio image:calculus.jpg Ενα quale λιγότερο: the feeling of looking http://www.nature.com/neuro/journal/v10/n5/abs/nn0507-538.html